Douradinhos no Shopping
by Shakinha
Summary: [COMPLETA] Continuação de Douradinhos no Parque. Dohko e Shion precisam fazer compras e levam os garotos no supermercado do shopping. Mais confusão, mais dor de cabeça... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: Finalmente em casa!
1. Cadê a comida?

Pra quem curtiu "Douradinhos no Parque", aqui está a continuação! Agora os garotos vão fazer um passeio ao shopping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douradinhos no Shopping 

Depois da visita ao parque, Dohko e Shion nunca mais levaram os garotos para passear. As coisas estavam numa tranqüilidade anormal, mas bem que os dois estavam gostando.

**Dohko:** Essa tranqüilidade é perfeita, não é?

**Shion:** Também acho.

**Dohko:** Não sei se vc notou, mas estão faltando algumas coisas na despensa.

**Shion:** Diz isso pro Grande Mestre.

**Dohko:** E quem é o Grande Mestre, seu mongol?

**Shion:** Ah, é, sou eu!

**Dohko:** (gota)

**Shion:** Depois a gente vê isso, agora é hora do jantar das crianças.

Ele chega na porta do salão do Grande Mestre e grita:

**Shion:** JANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Enquanto isso, as crianças treinavam na arena.

**Miro:** Quero ver se é rápido o bastante pra me pegar, Aquário!

**Kamus:** Espere para ver, Escorpião! Vou te congelar!

Miro corre para atacar Kamus, mas escorrega e leva um pxxx tombo. Os outros começam a rir.

**Miro:** Kamus, seu trapaceiro, vc congelou o chão! Isso não vale!

**Shura:** Que é isso, Miro? Perdendo pro cubinho de gelo? Ei, Kamus! Quero ver se tem coragem de me enfrentar!

**Kamus:** Veremos!

Os dois correm um em direção ao outro, mas algo os desconcentra. Ou melhor, desconcentra a todos.

**Aioria:** De quem é esse cosmo?

**Aioros:** Acho que eu sei de quem é. Venham aqui.

Eles vêem Shaka sentado em sua comum posição de lótus, com os olhos fechados, e Mu na sua frente.

**Mu:** Legal, Shaka! Parece que estamos avançando!

**Shaka:** Yes! Daqui a um tempo seremos os mais poderosos!

**Saga:** Ei, vcs! Parem de nos desconcentrar com esse cosmo!

**Mu:** Como se o seu fosse maior!

**Saga:** E é!

**Shaka:** Seu chato, deixa a gente curtir a sensação de poder um pouquinho!

Saga e Aioros riem.

**Aioros:** Um dia vcs nos alcançam! (bagunça os cabelos do irmão mais novo)

**Afrodite:** De poder vcs podem ser melhores, mas de beleza ninguém me supera!

**Máscara:** Seu metido!

**Afrodite:** Invejoso!

**Máscara:** Não sou eu quem pareço uma menininha!

Afrodite tenta partir pra cima de Máscara da Morte, mas eles escutam a voz de Shion chamando para o jantar e saem correndo.

**Todos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Os garotos chegam no refeitório e esperam ansiosos pelos pratos. Quando Dohko distribuiu os pratos, as carinhas foram de desânimo.

**Mu:** Miojo de novo?

**Saga:** Ah, não! Acabou a comida do Santuário, é?

**Kamus:** Cadê meu escargot?

**Shura:** E minha paella?

**Aldebaran:** E minha feijoada?

**Afrodite:** E meu rosbife?

**Máscara:** E minha lasanha?

**Aioros:** Já é a milésima vez que a gente janta miojo!

**Aioria:** Antes fosse só na janta, porque vc se esqueceu do almoço!

**Miro:** Eu quero batatas fritas!

**Shaka:** Eu preciso comer algo mais leve!

**Dohko:** Calma, meninos! Saga, vc está certo, a comida acabou.

**Saga:** Então por que vc ainda não comprou mais?

**Dohko:** Pergunte ao Grande Mestre.

**Mu:** Mestre, compre mais comida pra gente!

**Máscara:** Nem eu agüento mais olhar pro macarrão! Pior, pro miojo!

**Shion:** Calma meninos! Amanhã eu vou comprar mais.

**Dohko:** Vai?

**Shion:** Vou. Ou melhor, vamos. Vou levar todos.

Os garotos começam a fazer uma algazarra na mesa, gritando, batendo palmas e batendo as mãos na mesa. Dohko puxa o colega pro lado.

**Dohko:** Vc pirou? Perdeu o juízo? Lembra do que aconteceu no parque?

**Shion:** Lembro, mas desta vez não vai ter como eles aprontarem. Vamos fazer compras no supermercado do shopping.

**Dohko:** Shopping? Agora sim ele pirou.

**Shion:** Calma. E desde quando meninos gostam de shopping? Eles vão ficar quietinhos do nosso lado e a única coisa que teremos que suportar serão os pedidos de compra.

**Dohko:** Até que vc foi esperto, eu não tinha pensado nisso! Perfeito! Ah, não, não comecem a tocar "We will rock you" batendo na mesa!

**Douradinhos:** WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! (batendo as mãos na mesa no ritmo da música)

No outro dia, antes do almoço, Shion e Dohko colocaram os garotos na mesma van de antes e foram para o Atenas Center, o maior shopping de Atenas. No caminho, eles foram conversando.

**Aldebaran:** Acho que a gente devia ter ido depois do almoço. Estou com fome.

**Afrodite:** Credo, como vc come! Desse jeito vai ficar gordo!

**Aioria:** Deixa, Dite, comer faz bem. É por isso que eu sempre encho o prato.

**Afrodite:** É por isso que nuca serão esbeltos como eu!

**Aioria:** O que é esbelto?

**Afrodite:** Não sei, mas é um elogio. Estava escrito numa propaganda de troço pra emagrecer que veio numa revista.

**Saga:** Cada um come o que gosta, afinal, gosto não se discute.

**Shura:** Se lamenta.

**Miro:** Tem razão. Eu nunca comeria lesmas, mas o Kamus adora.

**Kamus:** Não são lesmas! É escargot!

**Afrodite:** É chique!

**Máscara:** Só se for pra ele. Ainda prefiro comida italiana. Lasagna, canelloni, capelleti, nhoque…

**Aioros:** E macarrão?

**Máscara:** Já enjoei.

**Miro:** Sem falar que parece lombriga.

**Mu:** Éca! Tem que falar uma coisa dessas, Miro? Que nojo, agora que eu não como mais macarrão!

**Afrodite:** Acho que vou vomitar…

**Shura:** Se quiser vomitar, pode, mas põe a cabeça pra fora da janela. Aí não vem em mim. To traumatizado.

**Aldebaran:** Gente, o que tem de tão legal num shopping? Que eu saiba, é onde as meninas vão fazer compras.

**Shaka:** Acho que tem outras coisas lá também. O Shion e o Dohko não levariam a gente lá à toa.

**Kamus:** Ouvi dizer que tem lojas de tudo quanto é coisa lá.

**Aioria:** Será que tem loja de brinquedo?

**Mu:** Deve ter. Por que será que nunca nos levaram num shopping?

**Saga:** Será que é porque shopping não é lugar de cavaleiro? Cai na real! Isso é coisa de mulher!

**Máscara:** Afrodite, o que vc sabe sobre isto?

(Afrodite tenta bater em Máscara da Morte)

**Afrodite:** Me deixa!

**Aioros:** Parem de brigar! Olhem, chegamos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lembrando as idades: Saga: 13; Aioros: 12; Máscara da Morte, Shura e Kamus: 8; Afrodite: 7; Aldebaran: 6; Um, Aioria, Shaka e Miro: 5.

Gostaram? Mandem reviews para eu poder saber! Respoderei todas!

Até a próxima!

Bjins!


	2. O Shopping

Desculpem a demora, eu tive uns problemas com a internet... Espero que curtam o segundo capítulo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos olham pela janela e vêem a imensa construção.

**Aldebaran:** Uau, como é grande!  
**Afrodite:** Imagina quantas lojas deve ter lá dentro!  
**Aioria:** Será que tem loja de brinquedo?  
**Aioros:** Deve ter. Deve ter loja de tudo quanto é tipo!  
**Saga:** Quero só ver.  
**Dohko:** Pronto garotos, chegamos!  
**Shion:** Agora vamos ao supermercado!  
**Douradinhos:** Supermercado?  
**Shion:** É! Ou vcs acharam que eu ia levar vcs no shopping? Shopping não é lugar de cavaleiro!  
**Douradinhos:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…  
**Dohko:** Vamos ao supermercado que eu peço pro Shion comprar uma coisa pra cada um!  
**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!  
**Shion:** Quem disse que eu vou comprar?  
**Dohko:** (dá um beliscão no colega) Cala a boca, é só pra eles irem sem reclamar.  
**Shion:** Ai! Tá bom, eu compro.

Eles entram no shopping e vão até o supermercado. No caminho, os garotos vão olhando as lojas. Uma hora, eles passam na frente de uma loja da Avon.

**Afrodite:** Uau! (sai da fila e entra na loja)  
**Atendente:** Posso ajudar, criança?  
**Afrodite:** Pode. Eu tava procurando algo para aumentar minha beleza, se isso for possível.  
**Atendente:** Ok, venha até aqui que lhe mostrarei nossa nova linha de produtos.  
**Afrodite:** Legal!

Na fila, Kamus olha pra trás e vê que é o último.

**Kamus:** Shura! Ô Shura! O Dite sumiu!  
**Shura:** Quê? Ele não tá atrás de vc?  
**Kamus:** Não, a não ser que ele esteja invisível.  
**Miro:** O que houve? Quem ficou invisível?  
**Shura:** Olha o bicudo aí!  
**Kamus:** Deixa ele! O Dite, Miro, ele sumiu. Tava atrás de mim e agora num tá mais!  
**Miro:** Se ele sumiu, vamos procurar! Quem vem comigo?  
**Shaka:** Fazer o quê?  
**Miro:** Procurar o Dite, ele sumiu!  
**Aioria:** O Dite sumiu?  
**Máscara:** Foi seqüestrado?  
**Aldebaran:** Quem foi seqüestrado?  
**Mu:** Credo! Seqüestradores aqui?  
**Aioros:** Ow, que é que tá pegando aí? Quem foi seqüestrado?  
**Kamus:** Ninguém foi seqüestrado! O Dite sumiu e eu não sei pra onde ele foi!  
**Saga:** Pronto, começou a dar problema! Não comentem com o Dohko nem com o Shion, senão eles nos levam de volta!  
**Aioros:** Mas então o que a gente faz?  
**Saga:** Vamos procurar, oras!  
**Aldebaran:** Então vamos logo, antes que os mais velhos desconfiem!  
**Aioria:** Vamos!

Os garotos saem correndo pro outro lado. Quando já estavam no supermercado, Dohko olhou pra trás.

**Dohko:** Ok, garotos, agora cada um escolhe um… CADÊ ELES? SHION!  
**Shion:** Já peguei o miojo… Que foi?  
**Dohko:** Os guris sumiram! A gente não pode se distrair um minuto que eles desaparecem! Que que é isso aí?  
**Shion:** Ah, miojo. Peguei uns cem pacotes, acha que dá?  
**Dohko:** Dá. DÁ PRA ENFIAR NO SEU (censurado)! Se os garotos virem miojo de novo eu é que não quero saber o que eles são capazes de fazer! Põe isso no lugar e vai pegar carne.  
**Shion:** Quantos quilos?  
**Dohko:** Pelos deuses, será que é sempre eu quem tenho que saber de tudo aqui? Pega uns cem quilos. Não esquece de pegar frango e peixe porque o Shaka não come carne de vaca.  
**Shion:** Ok. Não esquece dos camarões, pra fazer paella pro Shura. A propósito, o que vc ia me falar mesmo?  
**Dohko:** Ah, é. Os guris sumiram!  
**Shion:** Vc tá brincando comigo, né?  
**Dohko:** Não, eu me distrai um pouco e…  
**Shion:** (Joga um pacote de miojo em Dohko)  
**Dohko:** AI! Que idéia foi essa?  
**Shion:** Pra vc aprender a ficar esperto! Agora deixa essas compras comigo e vai procurar!  
**Dohko:** Por que a gente não deixa eles se divertirem no shopping um pouco?  
**Shion:** (Joga outro pacote)  
**Dohko:** AI!  
**Shion:** Não é vc o Grande Mestre que vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências, não é? Deixa isso comigo e vai procurar, anda! (Joga mais um pacote)

Dohko vai procurar as crianças, que, à essa hora, já estavam longe do supermercado.

**Aioria:** Faz um tempão que estamos andando e nada do Afrodite. Que raiva!  
**Aioros:** Calma, maninho, uma hora a gente acha.  
**Aioria:** Ah, tá, sei… UAU!  
**Aioros:** Que foi?  
**Aioria:** Uma super loja de brinquedos! Miro!  
**Miro:** Que foi?  
**Aioria:** Olha a loja de brinquedos!  
**Miro:** UAU! Eu quero entrar aí! Vamos?  
**Aioria:** Demorou!

Entram os dois.

**Saga:** Ué, tão faltando dois!  
**Aioros:** Meu irmão e o Miro entraram na loja de brinquedos.  
**Saga:** Ah, então tá. Será que aí tem PlayStation?  
**Aldebaran:** Deve ter. Olha! Futebol!

Estavam em frente à uma loja de eletrodomésticos e as televisões estavam ligadas num jogo de futebol.

**Aldebaran:** Beleza, adoro futebol! Principalmente quando o Brasil joga.  
**Shura:** Eu também gosto. Quem tá jogando?  
**Aldebaran:** Real Madrid vs Juventus.  
**Máscara:** Legal! É o meu time!  
**Shura:** Vc torce pro Juventus?  
**Máscara:** Lógico que sim! Sem falar que ele é muito melhor que o Real Madrid.  
**Shura:** Mentira! O meu time é muito melhor que o seu!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu não vou comentar nada.

Os três ficaram assistindo tv enquanto os outros seguiam em frente até passarem por uma loja exótica.

**Shaka:** UAU! Olha, Mu!  
**Mu:** Que legal! Vamos entrar?  
**Shaka:** Vamos! Olha só, tem um monte de coisa indiana aqui!  
**Mu:** É tão legal aqui!  
**Shaka:** Vamos olhar tudo!

Os dois ficam lá olhando a loja e os outros seguem em frente. Uma loja de esculturas chama a atenção de Kamus. Havia uma placa escrito PROMOÇÃO: ESCULTURAS DE GELO.

**Kamus:** UAU! Gelo! (Entra na loja)  
**Saga:** Agora somos nós dois, Aioros.  
**Aioros:** Pois é. Onde nós podemos ir?  
**Saga:** Será que tem um lugar pra jogos aqui?  
**Aioros:** Deve ter. UAU! Olha só!  
**Saga:** Pelos deuses, por que não colocam um desses no Santuário?  
**Aioros:** Não sei, mas deveriam colocar! Vamos lá!  
**Saga:** Vamos!

Os dois correm na direção do Hot Zone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora cada um escolheu um lugar pra zonear... E então, gostaram? Mandem reviews para eu poder saber! Respondo todas! Valeu **Arale**, **Nakisuki-chan**, **Daji-Chan**, **Srta. Akabane**, **Lu-Hiei-Harumi**, **Lithos de Lion**, **Princesa Shaka**, **Silver -Teffy-** e **Deni Chan**!

Até a próxima!


	3. Tentando escapar

Foi mal a demora, gente! To explicando tudo lá embaixo… Espero que curtam o terceiro capítulo da aventura dos lindos e fofos douradinhos no shopping…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na loja da Avon...

**Afrodite:** Eu gostei deste, deste e deste! (disse pegando um batom rosa, um blush e um delineador)

**Atendente:** Fica em 100 euros, belezinha.

**Afrodite:** QUE ROUBO! (e pensou:) O Dohko sempre diz isso quando ele pergunta um preço e ele é maior que 50 euros…

**Atendente:** Se vc quiser, posso fazer um desconto.

**Afrodite:** Desconto? Isso diminui o preço?

**Atendente:** Sim.

**Afrodite:** Então eu quero! Aqui meu dinheiro. (coloca umas moedas em cima do balcão)

**Atendente:** (olha as moedas e depois pra ele) Er… Vc não prefere que eu mande a conta para seus pais?

**Afrodite:** Ah, prefiro (recolhe as moedas). Manda pra esse endereço. (escreve num papel e dá pra moça)

**Atendente:** Ok, obrigada. Tchau, garotinha!

**Afrodite:** (já estava saindo e gritou pra trás) Eu sou um garoto!

A atendente fica pasma e vai até o gerente pedir uma folga e uma maracujina. Enquanto isso, na loja de eletrodomésticos…

**Máscara:** Juiz ladrão! Foi falta!

**Shura:** Lógico que não! O jogador caiu sozinho!

**Máscara:** Foi falta sim!

**Shura:** No fueste, mierda!

**Aldebaran:** Foi mal, Shura, mas foi falta sim. Se tem uma coisa que nós brasileiros entendemos bem é futebol.

**Shura:** Vc tá torcendo pro Juventus?

**Aldebaran:** Não, só to falando o que eu sei. Esse juiz deve ser espanhol.

**Máscara:** No. O disgramado é argentino!

**Aldebaran:** Dá quase na mesma! Faz o seguinte: muda o canal dessa tv e vcs dois param de discutir! (mexe nos canais)

**Máscara:** Ou ou ou! Volta lá! Eu tava vendo o jogo!

**Aldebaran:** Vcs estavam quase brigando aqui na frente de todo mundo!

Shura vai até a tv e tenta mudar o canal. Máscara tenta fazer a mesma coisa e a tv acaba caindo da prateleira.

**Aldebaran:** Tá vendo? Eu falei que ia dar problema!

**Máscara:** Foi culpa do Shura!

**Shura:** Foi culpa do Máscara da Morte!

**Aldebaran:** Depois vcs discutem de quem foi a culpa, agora corram que um cara tá vindo pra cá!

Os 3 correm, mas escorregam e caem na fonte do shopping.

**Máscara:** Ah, olha só! To encharcado!

**Shura:** Culpa sua que quebrou a tv!

**Máscara:** Vc quebrou a tv!

**Aldebaran:** Ah, calem a boca! Senão serão duas casas vazias no Santuário!

**Máscara:** Touro e Capricórnio?

**Shura:** Touro e Câncer?

**Aldebaran:** Não! Câncer e Capricórnio!

Os dois ficam quietos e saem da fonte. Aldebaran, Shura e Máscara da Morte saem andando pelo shopping, deixando um rastro molhado pelo chão. Na loja de brinquedos, Miro e Aioria fuçavam tudo.

**Miro:** Olha! Um carrinho de controle remoto!

**Aioria:** Deixa eu brincar!

**Miro:** Não! Eu peguei primeiro!

**Aioria:** Não seja mau!

**Miro:** Já estou sendo!

Aioria empurra Miro, que, ao tentar se apoiar numa estante de jogos, derruba tudo.

**Miro:** Olha lá! Olha lá o que vc fez!

**Aioria:** A culpa não foi minha! Foi vc quem derrubou!

**Miro:** Mas foi vc quem me empurrou!

**Aioria:** Tá bom! Agora deixa eu brincar com o carrinho de controle remoto?

**Miro:** Não! Eu ainda to brincando!

Aioria pega o carrinho e sai correndo da loja. O alarme começa a tocar.

**Miro:** Olha o que vc fez de novo!

**Aioria:** Culpa sua!

**Miro:** Vc só faz besteira!

**Aioria:** Cala a boca!

Um guarda vai ver por que o alarme está tocando e os garotos se assustam.

**Miro:** Vão prender a gente!

**Aioria:** Ferrou! Corre Miro!

Os dois saem correndo, Aioria com o carrinho na mão e Miro com o controle. Nisso, escorregam no rastro molhado que Aldebaran, Shura e Máscara deixaram pra trás.

**Miro:** Saco! Quem mijou aqui?

**Aioria:** Éca! Aqui não tem banheiro?

**Miro:** Tem uma placa ali indicando toaletes, mas parece que esse povo não sabe ler…

**Aioria:** Que nojo… Vamos nos esconder nos toaletes, ninguém vai achar a gente lá!

**Miro:** Boa!

Os dois correm pro toalete masculino.

**Aioria:** Ei, assim fica muito óbvio onde a gente tá! Vamos pro outro!

Entram no feminino e se escondem em uma das cabines. Um minuto depois, alguém entra, pára diante da pia e começa a fazer alguma coisa, cantarolando.

**Alguém:** "The tide is high but I'm holding on! I gonna be your number one!"**(1)**

**Miro:** Ei, eu já ouvi essa música!

**Aioria:** E eu conheço essa voz!

**Miro e Aioria:** Afrodite!

**Afrodite:** Hã? Tem alguém aqui?

**Miro:** Não, nós somos fantasmas! Claro que tem, Dite!

**Afrodite:** Miro! Aioria! Achei vcs!

**Aioria:** Acho que nós que te achamos, mas deixa pra lá. O importante é que nós nos achamos.

**Miro:** O que vc tá fazendo?

**Afrodite:** É que eu comprei uns negócios pra me deixar mais bonito. Olhem só!

**Aioria:** Cara, vc tá todo maquiado! Tá parecendo uma menina!

**Miro:** E esse batom rosa?

**Afrodite:** Olhei, experimentei, gostei, comprei.

**Aioria:** Então tá, né. Vamos embora.

**Afrodite:** E esse carrinho?

**Miro:** Vixi! É da loja! Vamos ter que devolver depois!

**Aioria:** Mas primeiro vamos achar os outros!

**Os três:** Vamos!

Os três iam andando quando viram Shaka e Mu saírem da loja exótica cheios de sacolas.

**Mu:** Valeu a pena a gente ter entrado!

**Shaka:** Com certeza, Mu! Vou colocar um monte de coisas novas na casa de Virgem.

**Mu:** E eu na de Áries.

**Miro:** SHAKA! MU!

**Shaka:** Olha! O Miro, o Aioria e o Dite!

**Mu:** Oi gente! Acabamos de fazer umas comprinhas!

**Afrodite:** É, to vendo. Eu também comprei umas coisinhas! (exibe a sacola da Avon)

**Mu:** Então tá, né. E aí, cadê o resto?

**Miro:** Não fazemos a menor idéia.

**Aioria:** Eu não sei nem do meu irmão!

**Shaka:** Ora, então vamos procurar!

Os cinco saem atrás do resto.

**Shaka:** Olha, alguém deixou um rastro molhado aqui!

**Miro:** É, e nós escorregamos nele.

**Afrodite:** Por que a gente não segue?

**Aioria:** Ok, bora.

Seguindo o rastro molhado…

**Aldebaran:** Nuca mais venho num shopping! É perigoso!

**Máscara:** Eu que o diga. Eles passam jogo de juiz espanhol!

**Shura:** Algo contra?

**Máscara:** Tudo contra!

**Aldebaran:** Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra sobre futebol aqui eu dou um cocão nos dois!

**Shura:** Só porque o meu time é o melhor, o Mascarado fica me irritando!

**Máscara:** Pra começar, é MÁSCARA DA MORTE! Odeio que digam meu nome errado.

**Aldebaran:** Mas esse nem é o seu nome!

**Máscara:** Mas eu gosto que me chamem assim!

**Shura:** E qual o seu nome?

**Máscara:** Isso não interessa. E em segundo lugar, o seu time NÃO é o melhor, porque o melhor é o MEU time!

**Shura:** Hijo de puta!

**Aldebaran:** (bate na boca de Shura) Olha a boca, espanhol!

**Shura:** (massageando a boca) Ai minha boca, vc quer quebrar meus dentes? Mas vcs entendem quando eu falo espanhol?

**Máscara:** Infelizmente. Nossas línguas são parecidas.

**Aldebaran:** Outro dia eu tava ensinando o Aioria a falar palavrão em português.

**Máscara:** Olha quem tá vindo lá!

**Shura:** Aquele é o Kamus?

**Aldebaran:** Parece que sim. Mas por que ele tá correndo tanto?

Uns minutos atrás…

**Kamus:** Ei, isso não é gelo! Não é gelado!

**Dono Da Loja:** É gelo sim, moleque. Agora sai da minha loja antes que vc espante os clientes.

**Kamus:** Sem falar que quebra muito fácil, olha. (derruba uma estátua)

**DDL:** ARGH! Sai daqui, moleque!

**Kamus:** Foi mal… (vai sair, mas esbarra em outra estátua)

CRASH

**DDL:** AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

**Kamus:** Ops, eu conserto, pode deixar. (com um pequeno raio de gelo, conserta a estátua)

**DDL:** Ei, vc sabe congelar as coisas?

**Kamus:** Oui, por quê?

**DDL:** Fique aqui, um minutinho. (sai e depois volta com mais algumas pessoas) Pode fazer isso de novo?

**Kamus:** Oui. (faz um patinho de gelo)

**Pessoa 1:** Ei, é verdade! O garoto do gelo!

**Pessoa 2:** Vamos levá-lo para o museu!

**Pessoa 3:** Não! Para o circo!

**Kamus:** Ops, acho que fiz besteira… Er, tenho que ir…

**DDL:** Que é isso, fica mais um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco chegam os repórteres e a minha loja vai ficar famosa com as esculturas feitas pelo Garoto do Gelo!

**Pessoa 3:** E depois vc vai para o circo. Vai ficar famoso!

**Kamus:** Aiaiai… Eu adoraria ficar, mas eu tenho que ir… (sai correndo)

**Galera:** Pega! Pega!

**Segurança:** Outro trombadinha? Já é o segundo essa semana! (sai correndo atrás de Kamus também)

Nisso…

**Máscara:** Olha quem tá vindo lá!

**Shura:** Aquele é o Kamus?

**Aldebaran:** Parece que sim. Mas por que ele tá correndo tanto?

**Shura:** Oi Kam…

(Kamus tromba com os três)

**Máscara:** Ei, olha por onde corre!

**Kamus:** Foi mal, mas eu preciso me esconder!

**Aldebaran:** De quem?

**Kamus:** Deles!

**Máscara:** Credo! Mas o que vc fez?

**Kamus:** Só porque eu quebrei uma estátua e consertei, eles querem me levar prum circo!

**Shura:** Bem que eu sempre achei que vc tinha cara de palhaço.

**Kamus:** Cala a boca!

**Aldebaran:** Num é palhaço não, é o Sonic!

**Kamus:** Ah, deixem meu cabelo em paz! (passa a mão nos cabelos)

**Máscara:** Nem um nem outro. É o pingüim amestrado!

**Shura e Aldebaran:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Kamus:** He he he (debochando), não achei nada engraçado!

**Aldebaran:** Certo, foi engraçado, sim, mas agora vamos nos esconder!

Os quatro correm e acham um daqueles brinquedos que tem no shopping que os pais largam as crianças e vão passear, cheio de tubos, pula-pulas, piscina de bolinhas, etc.

**Máscara:** Perfeito! Vamos entrar aí!

**Shura:** Mas será que cabe o Deba?

**Aldebaran:** He he he (debochando). Claro que eu cabo aí!

**Shura:** Não é cabo, é coubo!

**Máscara:** Vc é burro ou o quê? É cabio!

**Kamus:** É foda ser o inteligente aqui. É CAIBO!

**Máscara:** Ih, falou o intelecto!

**Kamus:** Tá, mas nós vai entrar nisso ou não?

(Os outros três olham com cara de assustados)

**Shura:** Ah, deixa pra lá… Sus idiotas!

**Aldebaran:** Cala a boca ou eu meto a mão no seu…

**Kamus:** ALDEBARAN!

**Aldebaran:** …olho!

**Máscara:** Ush… Vamos logo seus lerdos!

Só que na hora que eles vão entrar…

**Moça:** Ow, cadê seus pais?

**Máscara:** Nossos responsáveis tão vindo aí. Os nomes deles são Dohko e Shion. Eles pagam com cartão.

**Moça:** Ok, podem entrar.

Eles entram no brinquedo e começam a correr pelos tubos. Enquanto isso, no Hot Zone…

**Saga:** Ahá! Te peguei!

**Aioros:** Pegou nada! Vc tá usando manha!

**Saga:** Num to não, seu trapaceiro!

**Aioros:** Olha quem fala!

TIME OVER

GAME OVER

**Aioros:** Ah, olha o que vc fez!

**Saga:** Eu não fiz nada! A culpa foi sua! Vamos jogar outra coisa?

**Aioros:** Mas a gente já jogou todos os jogos daqui!

**Saga:** Então vamos de novo, só que só em mais um.

**Aioros:** Beleza, vamos no Street Fighter!

**Saga:** Que Street Fighter o quê! Eu quero jogar Daytona!

**Aioros:** Que saco! Vc não gosta de nada legal!

**Saga:** Vc é que gosta desses jogos idiotas de luta de rua! Se querem lutar, que, pelo menos, lutem direito!

**Aioros:** Vc não entende nada de luta!

**Saga:** Um dia eu vou te pegar de jeito, Aioros, e vou te derrotar. Guarde minhas palavras!

**Aioros:** Ok, vou fazer uma anotação mental disso tudo. Agora vamos jogar logo Street Fighter!

**Saga:** EU QUERO JOGAR DAYTONA!

**Aioros:** Ok, então a gente compra créditos pra jogar nos dois!

**Saga:** Ok. Putz, mas vc é chato que nem o Kanon, hein…

**Aioros:** Ah, cala a boca… Melhor o Kanon que vc!

**Saga:** Não me compare à besta do meu irmão!

**Aioros:** Credo, vcs nem parecem irmãos, do jeito que brigam.

**Saga:** É que nós dois queremos usar a armadura de Gêmeos ao mesmo tempo! E ele não admite que eu sou mais forte, mais inteligente, mais…

**Aioros:** Tá, tá, já entendi! Convencido…

**Saga:** O quê?

**Aioros:** Nada não. Vamos jogar antes que comece uma fila justamente nas máquinas que nós queremos?

**Saga:** Vamos.

Nessa hora, alguém entra no Hot Zone.

**Saga:** Ih, ferrou!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi galera! Desculpem a demora, mas eu tava com uns problemas de escola pra resolver… Sabem, um trabalho realmente IMENSO pra fazer (e ainda to fazendo). Estou montando um plano de negócio de uma loja especializada em animes e mangás (coisa que não tem aqui em BH). Aceito ajuda!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ficou um pouco maior, pra compensar o anterior, que foi menor…

Façam uma ficwriter feliz: Mandem reviews!

Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Srta Akabane**, **Majin Lu**, **Nakisuki-chan**, **Eowin Symbelmine**, **XxLininhaxX** e **Diltia**!

Até a próxima!

PS: Quem quiser me ajudar, mandem um e-mail para: shakinha (arroba) gmail (ponto) com


	4. Fazendo um lanchinho

Este é a minha última atualização do ano, antes de eu ir pra praia! Depois do dia 14/01 eu estou de volta! Espero que curtam esse capítulo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga cutucou Aioros, que ia passar o cartão na máquina e parou.

**Aioros:** Que que é agora? Mudou de idéia sobre o jogo?

**Saga:** Não, pior. O Dohko acabou de entrar aqui e tá vindo na nossa direção.

**Aioros:** Vixi!

Os dois olhavam com cara de "estamos perdidos" quando o cavaleiro de Libra se aproximou deles.

**Dohko:** Então…

**Saga:** Então?

**Dohko:** O que estão fazendo aqui que não estão cuidando dos menores? E vc, Aioros, onde está seu irmão?

**Aioros:** O que estamos fazendo aqui: jogando. Onde está o meu irmão: não sei, da última vez que eu vi o Aioria ele tinha entrado em uma loja de brinquedos com o Miro.

**Dohko:** Aioria e Miro numa loja de brinquedos? Putz! Vcs dois vêm comigo e me ajudem a achá-los antes que eles causem alguma destruição no shopping! E não desgrudem de mim UM SEGUNDO, entenderam?

**Saga e Aioros:** Sim.

Os três saíram atrás do outros garotos. Enquanto isso, Mu, Shaka, Miro, Aioria e Afrodite encontram o playground.

**Miro:** Uau! Que louco! Um labirinto!

**Aioria:** Olha, eu to vendo o Deba lá dentro!

**Afrodite:** Daquele tamanho, quem não enxerga ele ali?

**Mu:** Ei, Deba!

**Aldebaran:** (Pára pra olhar quem chamou) Quê?

**Shaka:** O que vc tá fazendo aí?

**Aldebaran:** Brincando! Venham também!

**Miro:** Legal! Tá pra nós!

Miro, Aioria, Shaka, Mu e Afrodite entram no playground e começam a se divertir também. Uma hora, Afrodite pula na piscina de bolinhas e cai bem em cima de Máscara da Morte.

**Máscara:** Argh! Sai de cima de mim!

**Afrodite:** Desculpa…

**Miro:** Aêêê! Montinho no Máscara da Morte!

**Máscara:** NÃÃÃOOOO!

(todo mundo pula em cima do coitado)

**Aldebaran:** Lá vou eu!

(todo mundo sai e ele cai em cima de Máscara)

**Kamus:** Hmm… Sacanagem…

**Shura:** Hahaha, ele vai ficar parecendo uma panqueca!

**Afrodite:** Tadinho do Maskinha!

**Máscara:** (meio abobado) Ai… Deba, seu gordo! O que vc andou comendo?

**Aldebaran:** Nada desde o café da manhã. To morrendo de fome.

**Aioria:** Se bem que, agora que vc falou, eu também to com fome.

**Shaka:** Então eu acho melhor sairmos daqui e pedir comida pro Shion e pro Dohko.

**Mu:** Vam'bora!

Eles saem do brinquedo, discretamente, e correm até a praça de alimentação. Quer dizer, era o que eles pretendiam fazer antes de darem de cara com Shion e todo mundo cair no chão.

**Shion:** Ô merda, por que não olham por onde… MENINOS! Onde vcs estavam?

**Mu:** Dando uma voltinha, mestre.

**Shion:** Ahan… Dando uma voltinha… E EU E O DOHKO DOIDOS ATRÁS DE VCS, SEUS PESTES!

**Máscara:** E parece que tem gente que andou fazendo umas comprinhas. (olha para Afrodite)

**Afrodite:** Não olha só pra mim! O Mu e o Shaka também compraram coisas!

**Shaka:** Mas foi baratinho! O cara me deu desconto porque eu sou indiano. Legal, né?

**Mu:** É, mas ele custou a acreditar que vc era indiano.

**Aldebaran:** Eu também acho difícil de acreditar, eu nunca vi um indiano loirinho.

**Shaka:** É porque eu acho que meu pai era inglês… Sei lá… Devia ser…

**Miro:** Por que inglês?

**Shaka:** Porque foram os ingleses que colonizaram a Índia.

**Shion:** Agora venham comigo que nós vamos voltar pro Santuário! Eu não sei quem foi o idiota que teve essa idéia maluca, mas eu nunca mais trago vcs em um shopping!

**Miro:** Er… Mestre Shion… Essa idéia foi sua…

**Shion:** ¬¬' Tá, que seja… Vamos encontrar o Dohko e ir embora. Saga e Aioros devem estar com ele.

**Shura:** Mas nós estamos com fome!

**Kamus:** Queremos comer!

**Shion:** Vcs comem em casa.

**Aioria:** Mas eu quero um Big Mac!

**Aldebaran:** Eu também!

**Shion:** Saco… ¬¬ Tá bom, a gente vai no McDonald's, estão felizes?

**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

**Mu:** Mas eu não gosto do McDonald's!

**Shaka:** Eu também não!

**Shion:** Então vcs comem pizza! Vamos!

E eles vão pra praça de alimentação. Shion faz uma confusão com os pedidos no McDonald's, mas consegue atender as exigências de cada projeto de cavaleiro de ouro. Estavam comendo quando Dohko chegou com Saga e Aioros e, em menos de um minuto, Shion já estava na fila do McDonald's de novo. Shaka e Mu estavam dividindo uma pizza brotinho à moda.

**Shion:** Pronto, seus pedidos!

**Aioros:** Beleza!

**Saga:** Legal! Tava com uma fome do cara…

**Dohko:** ¬´¬

**Saga:** …mba!

**Mu:** Não sei como vcs conseguem comer esses hambúrgueres insossos do McDonald's.

**Aioria:** Mas é uma delícia! Não sei é como vcs dois conseguem não comer.

**Shaka:** Fiquei sabendo que eles usam minhocas pra fazer a carne dos hambúrgueres.

Os garotos olham cada um para seu hambúrguer e, um a um, largam a comida e começam a comer só as batatas fritas.

**Shion:** Putz! Não acredito que eu gastei uma fortuna nesses Big Macs pra vcs não comerem!

**Shura:** É que agora a gente ficou com nojo.

**Kamus:** Sabia que a gente não podia confiar nesses americanos.

**Dohko:** E olha que o que o Shaka falou é verdade, eu li numa revista.

Os garotos fazem uma careta de nojo.

**Aldebaran:** Então pede pizza pra gente!

**Shion:** Pizza? Pra todo mundo?

**Dohko:** É, vai lá pedir a pizza que a gente aproveita e come também porque eu já to faminto!

Dizem que, para ser Grande Mestre, tem que enfrentar de tudo. Pois é, e o Shion estava enfrentando uma fila imensa na frente do Expresso Pizza pra pedir uma pizza brotinho pra cada guri porque eles não chegavam em um consenso de qual sabor pedir.

**Shion:** Pronto. Nossa senha é 97. Em que número está agora?

**Mu:** 60.

**Shion:** ù.ú" Ok, paciência…

Só que ele não era o único que precisava de paciência naquela hora. Os garotos começaram a ficar agitados. Até Dohko se irritou.

**Dohko:** Parem de discutir! Por que não podem ter uma conversa civilizada? Mas estão discutindo sobre o quê?

**Aldebaran:** Futebol.

**Shura:** Estávamos discutindo quem é melhor: Real Madrid ou Juventus. Lógico que é o Real.

**Máscara:** Cala a boca! Meu time é melhor que o seu!

**Aldebaran:** Já disse que eu não discuto sobre esse assunto.

**Máscara:** Por quê?

**Aldebaran:** Porque todo mundo sabe que o Brasil é o melhor país no futebol!

**Kamus:** Sério? Então, como vc explica a copa de 1998?

**Aldebaran:** Foi marmelada!

**Kamus:** Marmelada nada! Só porque o meu país venceu o seu!

**Afrodite:** Meu país também já ganhou uma copa do mundo!

**Máscara:** Ha-ha-ha… E meu país já ganhou 3 copas!

**Aldebaran:** PENTACAMPEÃO! PENTACAMPEÃO! PENTACAMPEÃO!

(Afrodite, Kamus, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran ficam se encarando)

**Shura:** Isso até 2006, quando a Espanha deixar os outros com a cara no chão!

**Aioria:** (cochicha para Miro) Ai, isso não vai dar certo…

**Kamus:** FRANÇA BICAMPEÃ!

**Afrodite:** SUÉCIA BICAMPEÃ!

**Máscara:** ITÁLIA TETRACAMPEÃ!

**Aldebaran:** BRASIL HEXACAMPEÃO!

**Dohko:** CHEGA! Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre futebol nessa mesa! Entenderam?

(os quatro afirmam com a cabeça)

**Dohko:** Ufa… Shion, quantos ainda faltam?

**Shion:** Está no 75 agora.

**Miro:** Calma, não se desesperem! O incrível Miro está aqui para distrair vcs!

**Kamus:** Ai, lá vem bomba…

**Miro:** Vamos começar com uma seção de piadas. O que aconteceu com o pintinho que não tinha cú?

(silêncio) ¬¬'

**Miro:** Peidou e explodiu! E o que aconteceu com o pintinho perneta?

(silêncio) ¬¬"

**Miro:** Foi ciscar e caiu! Agora, o pintinho…

**Kamus:** Ai, Miro, chega de pintos!

**Afrodite:** É, eu também não agüento mais!

**Miro:** Mas eu decorei umas 50 piadas de pintinhos pra contar pra vcs!

**Todos:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

**Miro:** Tá bom, então eu conto de…

**Saga:** Chega de piadas, Miro! Vamos fazer outra coisa!

**Dohko:** Em que número está?

**Shion:** 85!

**Aioros:** Por que a gente não faz um amigo oculto?

**Aioria:** Mas aqui no shopping?

**Aioros:** Não, quando a gente voltar pro Santuário!

**Aioria:** Ah, tá… Aí eu concordo!

**Shaka:** Por que a gente não medita?

**Máscara:** Porque vc é o único aqui com falta do que fazer o suficiente pra ficar meditando o tempo todo!

**Afrodite:** Então vamos cantar!

**Shura:** Mas cantar o quê?

**Afrodite:** Aquela música que todos nós conhecemos!

**Miro:** Isso! Vamo lá! Todo mundo! (começa a bater na mesa e logo é acompanhado pelos colegas)

**Shion:** Ah, não! Essa música não!

**Dohko:** Tudo menos isso!

**Douradinhos:** WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

**Shion:** Argh! 95! Só faltam dois!

**Douradinhos:** WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

**Dohko:** 96!

**Douradinhos:** WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

**Shion:** 97! CALEM AS BOCAS!

(todos ficam quietos)

**Shion:** Vou buscar as pizzas.

**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Shion vai até o Expresso Pizza buscar e pagar as pizzas.

**Moça do caixa:** São seus filhos?

**Shion:** Ainda bem que não!

Ele paga com cartão e volta pra mesa.

**Shion:** Ok, na ordem das casas, digam o sabor que eu mando a pizza. Começando!

**Mu:** À moda!

**Aldebaran:** Portuguesa!

**Saga:** Frango à bolonhesa!

**Máscara:** Margherita!

**Aioria:** Quatro queijos!

**Shaka:** À moda!

**Dohko:** Mas só tem uma à moda aqui! Peraí, mas vc e o Mu já não tinham comido?

**Mu:** É que cada uma comeu só meia pizza.

**Shaka:** E agora vamos completar.

**Dohko:** Certo, continuem!

**Miro:** Napolitana!

**Aioros:** Frango com catupiry!

**Kamus:** Mussarela com champignon!

**Afrodite:** Light!

**Dohko:** Agora a minha de presunto e a sua calabresa, Shion.

**Shion:** Até que enfim! Paz! Posso comer sossegado!

Todos comem suas pizzas inteiras, exceto Mu e Shaka, que dividiram de novo. Os guris não se contentaram com as pizzas e queriam refri pra acompanhar. Desta vez, Dohko é quem foi enfrentar a fila pra trazer uma bandeja cheia de copos de refri com cuidado pra não entornar nenhum. Depois de todo mundo encher o bucho…

**Aioria:** (arrota) Ih, foi mal, galera… Efeito da Coca-Cola.

**Afrodite:** Ai, que nojeira.

**Shura:** Vc ainda não viu nada! (arrota mais alto)

**Kamus:** Parem com isso!

**Miro:** Ah, é? Olhem só! (arrota ainda mais alto)

**Mu:** Éca! Parem com isso!

**Aldebaran:** Agora vcs vão ver! (arrota bem mais alto que os outros três)

**Aioria:** Merda! Vc ganhou de novo!

**Aldebaran:** Obrigado, obrigado…

**Shion e Dohko:** ¬¬

**Shaka:** E agora, vamos naquele brinquedo?

**Douradinhos:** VAMOS!

**Dohko:** Que brinquedo o quê! Vamos voltar pro Santuário!

**Miro:** NÃO! Vamos brincar!

**Shion:** Vamos embora! Não, não saiam correndo… (xinga todos os palavrões que conhece em todas as línguas que conhece)

**Dohko:** ¬¬"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então, gostaram? Mandem reviews! Eu respondo assim que voltar de Guarapari! Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Lu-Hiei-Harumi**, **Teffy-Chan**, **XxLininhaxX**, **Juliane.chan1**, **Eowin Symbelmine**, **Arale** e **Daji-Chan**! Até o ano que vem!


	5. Queremos brincar mais!

Bom, galera, aqui está o capítulo 5… Espero que gostem…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos correm até aquele playground e entram todos de uma vez. Shion e Dohko chegam logo depois, mortos de cansaço, e sentam num banquinho bem em frente o playground.

**Moça:** Ei, vocês são os responsáveis por esse bando de guris?

**Dohko:** Infelizmente… Por quê?

**Moça:** Eles vieram aqui antes e ficaram um tempão.

**Shion:** (xinga um palavrão)

**Dohko:** (cochicha) Calma, cara, deixa comigo! (olha para a moça que tomava conta da entrada das crianças) Ei! Qual o seu nome?

**Moça:** Eloá.

**Dohko:** Eloá… Um nome bonito…

**Eloá:** Puxa, obrigada… Meus colegas na escola me chamavam de peroá.

**Dohko:** É uma pena, porque você é uma gracinha! (pisca um olho pra ela)

**Shion:** (pensando) O Dohko pirou! 250 anos e ele resolve correr atrás de mulher!

**Dohko:** Então… Quantos anos você tem?

**Eloá:** Er… 27.

**Dohko:** 27? Achei que fosse 20!

**Shion:** (cochicha) Pra mim ela tem cara de 30.

**Eloá:** Puxa, como você é simpático… Er…

**Dohko:** Dohko, senhorita.

**Eloá:** Dohko… Que nome diferente!

**Dohko:** É que eu sou chinês.

**Shion:** (ainda pensando) Mas o que tem a ver o cú com as calças?

**Dohko:** Significa corajoso e inteligente!

**Eloá:** Uau!

**Shion:** (cochicha) Pra mim significava outra coisa… Doh-ko…

**Dohko:** (dá um discreto pisão no pé no colega)

Dohko continua papeando com a garota e, enquanto isso, os douradinhos se divertem à vontade…

**Shaka:** A piscina de bolinhas é tão relaxante!

**Aioria:** Pois é, né… (joga uma bolinha na cabeça de Máscara da Morte)

**Máscara:** Ow, quem foi o infeliz!

**Aioria:** Foi ele! (aponta para Shaka)

**Máscara:** Certo… (joga um monte de bolinhas no indiano)

**Shaka:** AAHH! Por que fez isso?

**Máscara:** Você começou!

**Shaka:** Eu não fiz nada!

Os dois olham para Aioria, que estava rindo deles…

**Aioria:** …huahuahuahuahuahua… Er… Que foi? Por que tão me olhando assim?

Shaka e Máscara da Morte começam uma guerra de bolinhas contra o grego. Enquanto isso…

**Afrodite:** Ei, venham por aqui! (passa por uns tubos)

**Miro:** To bem atrás de você!

**Aldebaran:** Eu também! Ops!

**Miro:** Que foi?

**Aldebaran:** Acho que entalei…

**Afrodite:** Putz! Me ajuda aqui, Miro!

Os dois pegam as mãos de Aldebaran e puxam.

**Miro:** Não dá! Somos fracos demais!

**Aldebaran:** Buááá! Vou ficar aqui pra sempre!

**Afrodite:** Deixa de ser exagerado!

**Aldebaran:** Olha quem fala…

**Afrodite:** Me deixa! Peraí que eu vou chamar o Saga e o Aioros! (sai correndo pelo brinquedo)

Um pouco adiante…

**Kamus:** Então, o que você achou dessa minha idéia?

**Shura:** Realmente, eu não sou muito chegado ao frio extremo, mas essa idéia do ar-condicionado no brinquedo foi demais! Assim a gente pode brincar sem ficar suando!

**Mu:** Mas que frio é esse?

**Kamus:** Ar-condicionado! Que tal?

**Mu:** Legal! Mas toma cuidado pra não deixar o brinquedo escorregadio!

**Shura:** Vixi!

Afrodite chega escorregando na maior velocidade e derruba Shura, Kamus e Mu como se fossem pinos de boliche.

**Afrodite:** AAAAHHHH! Quem congelou o brinquedo! Só podia ser você, né Kamus!

**Kamus:** Foi mal! Só queria que a gente pudesse brincar sem ficar suando!

**Afrodite:** Até que a idéia foi boa… Aí eu não preciso gastar muito tempo no banho!

**Shura:** Dai-me paciência…

**Afrodite:** Bom, vamos ao que interessa… Cadê o Saga e o Aioros?

**Mu:** Acho que tão na cama elástica.

**Afrodite:** Precisamos da ajuda deles pra desentalar o Deba!

**Shura:** Putz! Acho que vai precisar de todos nós!

Na cama elástica…

**Aioros:** Tá vendo? Eu pulo mais alto!

**Saga:** Há-há-há… Até meu irmão pula mais alto que você!

**Aioros:** O Kanon não pula mais alto que eu, pula mais alto que você!

**Saga:** Vai encarar?

**Aioros:** Já estou encarando…

Os dois começam um "quebra-pau pulando", mas são interrompidos por Mu.

**Mu:** Ow, parem com isso! Precisamos de ajuda!

**Saga:** Pra quê?

**Afrodite:** Pra desentalar o Deba!

**Aioros:** Ih! Bora lá, saga! Depois a gente termina isso!

Os dois correm até lá.

**Aldebaran:** Finalmente! Podem me ajudar a sair daqui?

**Saga:** Vamos tentar.

Saga, Kamus e Shura seguram um braço enquanto Mu, Miro e Aioros seguram o outro e puxam.

**Aioros:** Vixi, não deu…

**Afrodite:** Er… Eu tenho uma idéia… Kamus! Liga o ar-condicionado!

**Kamus:** Falou e disse!

Kamus esfria o brinquedo até congelar um pouco e Aldebaran escorrega pra fora.

**Aldebaran:** Aêêê! Valeu Kamus!

**Kamus:** Não foi nada…

Nisso, chegam Shaka, Máscara da Morte e Aioria escorregando e derrubam os outros como se fosse boliche.

**Shura:** Mierda! De nuevo!

**Aioria:** Aioros! Eles estão me atacando!

**Aioros:** O que você fez desta vez?

**Aioria:** Eeeuuu? Nada, eu sou um santinho!

**Máscara:** Santinho-do-pau-oco, só se for!

**Shaka:** Não é por nada não, mas eu acho que já tá tarde… Vamos embora?

Os outros custam a concordar, mas acabam concordando. Quando saem, Dohko ainda conversava com Eloá e Shion prestava atenção na conversa fazendo comentários dispensáveis em voz baixa.

**Mu:** Bora?

**Dohko:** Já?

**Shion:** Até que enfim!

**Dohko:** Bom, a gente se vê, Lolô!

**Eloá:** Até algum dia, Dohko!

Eles já iam se afastando quando ela perguntou:

**Eloá:** Quantos anos você tem?

**Dohko:** 250!

**Eloá:** (capota)

Mais à frente, havia uma loja de eletrodomésticos onde um cara estava anunciando um sorteio.

**Miro:** Ei, Aioria, vamos entrar?

**Aioria:** Eu não! Não gosto de sorteios…

**Miro:** Ah, tá bom…

**Aioria:** Vam'bora.

Mas Miro, cabeça dura, Escorpião nato, foi até lá e pegou um cupom.

**Kamus:** Que é isso?

**Miro:** Cupom prum sorteio naquela loja! Tão falando que ninguém vai sair perdendo!

**Kamus:** Legal, mas… Por que você tá colocando o nome do Aioria aí?

**Miro:** Ah, nada não…

Miro deposita o cupom na urna e, enquanto Aioros é atacado por uma súbita dor de barriga, conseqüência da pizza de frango com catupiry, eles esperam o sorteio. Os nomes vão sendo tirados da urnas e lidos, mas nada do nome de Aioria aparecer. E os prêmios iam saindo: TV, microondas, lava-roupa, lava-louça, etc… De repente…

**Cara da loja:** AIORIA!

Aioria escuta seu nome ser chamado e vai até lá ver o que ganhou, mesmo não se lembrando de ter entrado no sorteio.

**Aioria:** Aqui! Sou eu!

**Cara da loja:** Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar uma chinchila manca e um rádio-relógio gago!

**Aioria:** (gota)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo… Ah, e me desculpem se alguma review não foi respondida. Sorry! É que foi uma confusão, eu tava viajando e aí me enrolei toda… Sorry again! Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Legna Kaled**, **Ttatikia**, **Eiko Makimachi**, **Eowin Symbelmine**, **XxLininhaxX** e **Deni Chan**! Mandem reviews! Farei o possível para responder!

Até a próxima!

PS: Meu flog mudou! O novo endereço se encontra no meu profile.


	6. Finalmente em casa!

Oi gente! Espero que curtam esse capítulo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miro:** Meus parabéns Aioria! .

**Kamus:** É, parabéns… .''

**Aioria:** ¬¬' Tenho minhas dúvidas de que vc tem algo a ver com isto, Miro.

**Miro:** Eu? Logo eu, que sou um anjinho! (faz aquela carinha de anjo)

**Aioros:** (voltando do banheiro) Que é isso, Aioria?

**Aioria:** São "prêmios" que eu ganhei num sorteio.

**Saga:** Quero ver quem vai cuidar.

**Aioros:** Eu ajudo meu irmãozinho.

**Shura:** Putz, e isso lá é prêmio?

**Shaka:** Acho que o cara da loja era doido…

**Mu:** Eu também acho…

**Shion:** Pronto? Podemos ir embora?

**Douradinhos:** Aaaaahhhhh nãããããoooooo! (com aquela voz mais arrastada do mundo)

**Shion:** PODEMOS IR EMBORA! Ò.Ó

**Douradinhos:** Podemos! O.O

**Dohko:** Até que enfim! Já não era sem tempo!

Eles estão indo rumo ao estacionamento quando Dohko se lembra de um detalhe…

**Dohko:** Shion…

**Shion:** Que foi agora?

**Dohko:** Vc esqueceu de pagar o estacionamento.

**Shion:** 1, 2, 3, 4… (contando até 10 pra não perder a pouca paciência que ainda restava)

Todos vão até o guichê de pagamento e encontram uma fila quilométrica.

**Shion:** Mas que pxxxx! Todo lugar que eu vou tem que ter uma fila quilométrica!

**Mu:** Calma Mestre… Ali tem um caixa preferencial pra maiores de 65 anos…

**Shion:** Perfeito! (vai pro caixa preferencial)

**Atendente:** Desculpe, senhor, mas aqui é preferencial para maiores de 65 anos.

**Shion:** Mas eu tenho mais que 65 anos!

**Atendente:** Vou precisar ver sua carteira de identidade.

**Shion:** Era só o que me faltava… Ô Dohko! Vem aqui, pxxxx!

**Dohko:** Que foi?

**Shion:** Me dá minha RG.

**Dohko:** Peraí. (tira uma carteira do bolso) Deixa eu ver… Afrodite, Aioria, Aioros, Aldebaran, a minha…

**Shion:** Não acredito que vc colocou em ordem alfabética! ¬¬''

**Dohko:** …Kamus, Máscara da Morte, Miro, Mu, Saga, Shaka…

**Shion:** Ah, agora é a minha!

**Dohko:** …Shura e tá aqui a sua!

**Shion:** Obrigado… ¬¬ Tá aqui, dona.

**Atendente:** Peraí! Aqui diz que vc nasceu há 246 anos atrás!

**Kamus:** Êta mulher burra!

**Mu:** É! Ou vc diz "há 246 anos" ou "246 anos atrás"!

**Shion:** Fiquem quietinhos, sim? Aqui, é pegar ou largar.

**Atendente:** Acho que vc tá tomando meu tempo. Aqui, paga logo, não conta pra ninguém e vaza.

**Shion:** Falous.

Depois de pagar, indo pro estacionamento…

**Shion:** To indo e não volto mais aqui! Cadê a chave da van?

**Dohko:** Peraí, deixa eu procurar.

**Saga:** Melhor andar rápido, senão o Shion tem um ataque de nervos aqui.

**Dohko:** Eu percebi. (depois de catar em todos os bolsos…) Achei!

**Shura:** Então vam'bora que esse estacionamento é um forno!

Todos entram na van e vão embora. No meio do caminho…

POU

**Shaka:** Que foi isso?

**Afrodite:** Acho que o pneu furou…

**Máscara:** Sabia! Te falei pra vc pegar um ônibus, Aldebaran!

**Aldebaran:** Eu vou é te jogar na frente de um ônibus se vc não calar a boca!

**Miro:** Mas por que ninguém desceu pra olhar?

**Mu:** Meu mestre e o Dohko já desceram. Melhor não dizer nada, porque o Shion tá supernervoso…

**Saga:** Concordo, Mu.

**Shura:** Gente, sabe o que eu tava vendo na tv outro dia?

**Aioria:** Não, conta aí!

**Shura:** Tava passando sobre uns caras que furavam o pneu dos carros pra, quando eles pararem, eles assaltarem.

Todos se olham.

**Aioros:** Ah, mas isso é lá no Brasil, né?

**Aldebaran:** Não, acho que tem aqui também.

Nisso, chegam uns três caras encapuzados e rendem Dohko e Shion.

**Afrodite:** Ai, meu Zeus…

**Mu:** Calma, Dite, não precisa se preocupar com o Dohko e com o Shion!

**Afrodite:** E quem disse que é com eles que eu estou preocupado?

Lá fora…

**Cara 1:** Aí, manes! Passa a grana!

**Cara 2:** É, pode passar tudo!

**Cara 3:** E a chave da van aí também.

**Shion:** (soltando fumacinha pela cabeça)

**Dohko:** Essa não!

**Shion:** STARDUST EVOLUTION!

Os caras voam longe e Shion entra na van. Dohko entra logo depois.

**Dohko:** Cara, tu é doido?

**Shion:** Não me enche!

**Máscara:** O Shion é O Cara!

**Mu:** Pois é, é o meu mestre… E eu vou ficar forte que nem ele…

**Saga:** Há-há-há… Vai sonhando, vai…

Depois de um tempinho eles chegam no Santuário.

**Dohko:** Agora, todos pra suas casas e vão dormir.

**Aldebaran:** Mas e o jantar?

**Máscara:** É mesmo! E o nosso jantar?

**Dohko:** (diz um palavrão em voz baixa)

**Shion:** Vc arruma o jantar, eu vou é dormir. E não quero que me acordem até amanhã de manhã!

Dohko arruma o jantar pros guris.

**Shura:** Então, o que temos?

**Dohko:** Miojo pra todo mundo!

**Douradinhos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MIOJO NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

**Aioros:** Vcs não tinham feito compras?

**Dohko:** Mas eu to sem saco pra cozinhar. Come aí, vai…

Depois do jantar…

**Miro:** Eles vão se arrepender de ter dado miojo pra gente de novo!

**Shura:** É isso aí! Vamos aprontar!

Depois que Dohko e Shion vão dormir…

**Aldebaran:** Prontos, galera?

**Miro:** Prontos!

**Aldebaran:** 1, 2, 3 e já!

Eles ligam o som e começam uma festa na casa de Áries. No meio da festa…

**Kamus:** Ei, Miro, o que é isso?

**Miro:** O quê? Ah, isso? Ah, meu Zeus! O carrinho!

**Aioria:** Não acredito que vc esqueceu de devolver o carrinho!

**Miro:** Ah, deixa, fica pra gente que ninguém nota…

**Aioria:** Tá certo…

No dia seguinte, à tarde, pois ninguém acordou antes de meio-dia. Nem o Grande Mestre, nem o cavaleiro de Libra foram vistos no Santuário. Indo para o refeitório, pretendendo almoçar, os douradinhos vêem um aviso pregado na parede.

**Aioros:** Ih, acho que já chegou a conta do nosso passeio…

**Aioria:** Como vc sabe, mano?

**Aioros:** Leiam isso aqui. (mostrou o aviso)

**Saga:** (diz um palavrão)

**Shura:** Não acredito!

**Miro:** Sacanagem…

**Kamus:** O que fizemos pra merecer isso?

**Shaka:** E vc ainda pergunta? ¬¬

**Máscara:** Acho que eu vou me trancar em casa até acabar isso aí!

**Afrodite:** Relaxa, Maskinha… Não é tão ruim assim…

**Máscara:** ¬¬

**Afrodite:** Tá bom, é sim.

**Aldebaran:** Bom, é o jeito, né…

**Mu:** Bem… Nós fizemos… Nós levamos… Vamos, gente, almoçar…

Os garotos saíram de cabecinhas baixas. No aviso estava escrito:

_ATENÇÃO_

_Por ordem do Grande Mestre (e do cavaleiro de Libra), todos os aspirantes a Cavaleiro de Ouro estão de castigo por tempo indeterminado e isso também inclui os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário. Todos deverão acordar às 7:00 e treinar de manhã e à tarde na arena. E, durante dois meses, jantar miojo (para podermos economizar com as compras de dois meses e pagar as contas do Shopping)._

_Ass: Shion e Dohko_

_PS: Não nos acordem cedo._

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí, gostaram? Mandem reviews! Sabem, escrever final, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo… Valeu **Arale**, **Nakisuki-chan**, **Daji-Chan**, **Srta. Akabane**, **Lu-Hiei-Harumi**, **Lithos de Lion**, **Princesa Shaka**, **Teffy-Chan**, **Deni Chan**, **Majin Lu**, **Diltia**, **TTatikia**, **Legna Kaled**, **Eowin Symbelmine**, **XxLininhaxX**, **Juliane.chan1**, **Eiko Makimachi**, **Gemini May**, **Onime no Suga** e **Lisa Black**! Obrigada por terem acompanhado! Em breve estarei atualizando as outras fics também…

Bjins!


End file.
